An Unknown Language: One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Nanami finds Tomoe in a time of vulnerability; But What's he saying?


_**One Shot Time! It has been quiet a while since I've done I one-shot! 'Bows' I am sorry! This one shot is about Tomoe over working himself and Nanami finding him in a very vulnerable moment. Where she hears something she never thought she would here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**An Unknown Language.**_

* * *

Nanami didn't know why; But the shrine was quieter then ususal. Mizuki was making Sake in the cellar, the shrine spirits were writing down something in a yoaki language and Tomoe was no where to be seen.

Her first familiar that, unknowingly, ( Until she confessed ) Stole her heart with his rich personality and his determined atittude for life, was no where in sight. She was shocked, giving the fact that Tomoe was all over the living room when she got back.

She had made a detour and went shopping with Lady Himemiko because of a troubled heart. The trouble was resolved of course but right now; The person that caused the trouble was no where. His beautiful white hair; his broad shoulders and perfect hips that swayed as he walked. For a male he had a femine grace that she could not explain.

_For he was truly beautiful.._

But now? She could not find him or his rude atittude anywhere. The girl pouted and started to walk down the hall to his room. His room was under the floor, through a trapped door and Nanami often wondered why it was there.

The shrine spirits said he used to have a room upstairs but when Mikage left he had secluded himself to the cold room that he now stayed it. It was hard for her to admit but having Tomoe freeze himself to death was more like a punishment than anything.

Nanami made her way to the door and sighed. When she had gotten home Tomoe had fixed her dinner, Scrubbed the stone walkway, Wrote piles of prayers from his years of practice, and then told her to study for school in the morning.

His hair was perfect but he didn't scream at her when she had to do her homework and neglected to do so because of her shopping trip. He only waved it off and continued to search for his fan and ink brush. He seemed so busy lately..

Little did she know that the fox had found out he too had feelings for her. Feelings he wanted to keep hidden; His heart hurt and thought of himself as a disgraceful person. Liking a human and to top it off it was his Master.

* * *

He had been called a pervert many of times; but only now did he feel that he deserved the name. She was so innocent compared to him. Mikage had always said, '

My little boy is so Innocent! Look how he gets embarrassed easily!'

Tomoe would always curse at him and tell him off. He never wanted to admit that he was like that; it was the side that shamed him. He was supposed to be the harsh yokai with people fearing him; but on the road of life he had found out that the life of the feared is a lonely one indeed.

It was full of the icey glares of gods and attacks made on his life; Everyday he wanted to attack himself but refued to do so. Why he was still here confused him.. And now? He was mad at himself; When he was a Yokai he could do anything; Be anything, See anyone.. But right now.. He didn't even have the courage to tell Nanami his feelings. He was to shocked with himself or embarrassed too.

It was him who dropped her off a building and told her from the beginning that it would never happen; now here he was, eating his words and blushing like the idiotic teenager he was. He wanted to tell her how he felt but.. He got to nervous around her; and even now he could not tease her anymore about her blushing cheeks..

Because he would blush too..

With every heartbeat; or hand brush. Or with every Hello, with every touch.. His heart wouldn't leave him alone and the blood would rush to his face. He HATED This reaction. It made him wonder how Nanami did it..

His embarrassed side was leaking through when Nanami came close to him, This was what Nanami did not know... Maybe it was best that way..

* * *

Nanami opened he foxes door; her delicate hand grasped the cold iron handle and slipped open the slick trap door. She had to giggle it since it was old and had cracked from years of Tomoe's tantrums and anger issues.

It finally came open as the girl slipped in a stocking covered foot. Her skin touched the atomosphere and she shuddered. The cold creeped up and caused goosebumps to rise. Nanami chewed her lip. This type of room...How could he stay here?

She slowly walked down the stairs; her feet padding quietly, but not as quietly as Tomoe himself could go.

She reached the bottom and noticed the cold floor; she shuddered and looked around. The room was lit which surprised her; but what really surprised her was Tomoe sitting at a desk like table and his head laying perfectly on its polished top. His chest rose up and down in unsteady breathes.

It only took Nanami a few seconds to realize that the fox was asleep and resting. She blinked as a small smile edged onto her mouth; He had worked hard... The last time she saw him sleep was when he was protecting her from Mizuki.

He never let his guard down after that..

His hair was fanned out around him and the girl sighed at the silverish tresses. It reminded her of the moon's beams on a cold winter night. The stairs would shine and come to his eyes.. His violet eyes. His lips were soft and perfectly shaped for someone like him; and his voice was like carmel on something sweet.

He was quiet wonderful in al he did; and for some reason Nanami wondered how far and how long it took him to become such a wonderful familiar. How long did he train? Did he have a dificult time learning? Was his mentor kind?

She wondered if he was; Was his mento Mikage? Did it take Tomoe hundreds of years? Or only a few months? It wouldn't surpirse her if it only took him a few days, he was intelligent.

The girl smiled one last time and after she determined he was okay and resting properly, She turned to leave the room. Sadly she was interrupted by a mutter from the fox.

She froze in surprise and turned her head slowly; her eyes sparkled as she watche dhim shift and moan in his sleep. His hair brushed over his eyes and her heart ached from his innocent look.

Then he muttered something again; But Nanami could not make it out. It sounded like a jumble of word sounds; very similar to Japanese but very close to... French? She blinked in surprise as he muttered something again.

His voice traced with a lovely accent and the girls heart melted at his fancy tones. He was always cute and rich in culture but right now? He was probably saying something accient from a time long ago.

She walked up to him and muttered something that sounded like, ' Charmant'

She blinked in confusion.. That was French.. She titled her head to the side as his words slurred a bit faster; coming out in a chaotic jumble of unknown words. It sounded french, then it sounded Japanese, then it sounded English.

To put it in the weirdest way possible?

He was talking a language that she didn't even know existed.

Suddenly his ear flicked as if aknowledging his existence and his eyes started to flutter open slowly. Thats when he sat up quickly and stared at her, a string of words poured out of his mouth in a quick flurry, ( I don't know what to put; So I'm gonna put French; Kay? )

"Que faites-vous ici !?" He sputtered out quickly.

Silence followed and Nanami stared at him with a , 'Huh?" Expression. The foxes ears pinned as he let his head fall against his desk. He bruied his head in his arms and slurred out curses in an unknown; yet rich accented, language.

He suddely looked at her and then looked ahead at a wall; his face burned slightly as he ground his teeth, " How much did you hear?"

The girl blinked but smiled, " You were talking in your sleep; I have no idea what you were saying though.."

The fox looked at her and somthing close to relief flashed across his face. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned lightly behind his hand. Nanami watched him stand up and stretch; his cat like abilites coming into play.

The girl blinked and then asked the question that anyone would ask, " What language was that?"

Tomoe froze mid-stretch; His hand stretched over his head while his other clawed hand puled it over. The fox paused and looked at her surprised, He blinked but then coughed in shock. His tail went limp and he turned his back on her so he could hide his embarrassment,

"That is a Yokai language; Mostly known to Kitsunes.." He chewed his lip. he had know it since he was born. It was taught to him by his mother. He learned Japanese as well and now he was working on his Third Language. At first he didn't think he would have trouble with another language but all the different sounds was starting to get to his head..

The girl slowly nodded," It was pretty.. Your accent is so; " She paused and then smirked slightly, " Charmant?" She rolled her 'R's And Tomoe looked at her shocked.

His eyes grew wide as his face flushed. It burned as he covered his mouth and looked away.

Nanami looked at him, ' What else did you say?"

Tomoe's ears pinned and he looked away from her," That is none of your concern."

His voice lowered and muttered,'Its not mine either; Crap..'

She blinked as she heard him mumble but she only smiled," Can You teach me some of the Kitsune tongue one day?"

Tomoe blinked, that did not sound right. He looked at her mouth and paused, His tongue licked at his lips before he looked away and cursed under his rasping breath.

He looked at her and then narrowed his eyes, " It will not be simple.."

She shrugged her shoulder and looked him in the eyes, " I like a challenge!" She giggled and turned, then proceeded to run up his steps and disappear out his room's door. The fox chewed his lip and in relief plopped down on his futon. The foxes back pressed into the soft cloth ad it gave some relief to his sore body.. His hair shaded his eyes as he looked at the roof

His face flushed in embarrassment, He was glad she didn't know his tongue yet... It was embarrassing to even think of her reaction if she heard him say,

_'A Moi Pour L'eternite, Nanami'_

He face burned as he buried his face face in his pillow. He wished he could just keep his native tongue...

_An Unknown Language.._

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

_**Charmant: Lovely**_

_**Que Faites-Vous Ici : What Are You Doing Here?**_

_**A Moi Pour L'eternite, Nanami : Be Mine For Enternity, Nanami**_

_**Thats about it! XD**_

* * *

_**END OF ONE-SHOT!**_


End file.
